This invention relates to laptop computers, more particularly, a device for elevating a rear portion of a laptop computer in order to allow for greater air flow under the laptop computer, thereby preventing the laptop computer from overheating.
Laptop computers dissipate heat through their bottom surfaces. Small rubber feet are typically located on the bottoms of laptops to provide an air gap for cooling beneath the laptop. However, the air gaps created by these rubber feet are often very narrow and do not provide enough air circulation under a laptop. Therefore, there is a tendency for laptops to heat up to the point where the heat may pose a risk of injury to the user, damage to the surface on which the laptop is resting and/or to the laptop itself. A further problem is that user's who type on laptops often experience discomfort because the laptops are in a flat position causing a user to keep his or her wrists and hands in an unnatural position.
Therefore, a need exists for a laptop elevation device that elevates a rear portion of a laptop computer to allow for greater air flow under the laptop computer and tilts the keyboard to provide a user with greater ergonomic positioning of his or her wrists and hands while typing.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date2009/0178938PalmerJul. 16, 20092009/0179131Lord et al.Jul. 16, 20092009/0179132Qin et al.Jul. 16, 20097,532,463Jacobs et al.May 12, 20092008/0251680MatiasOct. 16, 20087,417,853Myers et al.Aug. 26, 20082008/0192424LeeAug. 14, 20087,324,340XiongJan. 29, 20082007/0258206HuangNov. 08, 20077,280,355TaylorOct. 09, 20077,207,540ThomasApr. 24, 20077,173,819WilkoxFeb. 06, 20077,161,799Lim et al.Jan. 09, 2007WO2006/121229LeeNov. 16, 20062006/0243878SaadNov. 02, 20067,035,100LordApr. 25, 2006DE202005017227EngelMar. 09, 20067,001,088Hui-huFeb. 21, 20062005/0213302LinSep. 29, 2005WO2005/054739RamirezJun. 16, 2005DE202005001418EngelJun. 02, 20056,825,415Chen et al.Nov. 30, 20046,682,040MacEachernJan. 27, 20042003/0231466HuangDec. 18, 20036,568,650Helmetsie et al.May 27, 20036,527,241LordMar. 04, 20036,529,377Nelson et al.Mar. 04, 20036,474,614MacEachernNov. 05, 20026,437,978Ozaki et al.Aug. 20, 20026,279,861NolanAug. 28, 20016,256,193Janik et al.Jul. 03, 20016,239,971Yu et al.May 29, 20015,831,823HoedlNov. 03, 19985,818,690SpencerOct. 06, 19985,552,960Nelson et al.Sep. 03, 19965,503,361Kan-o et al.Apr. 02, 1996